


Fangs

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1880, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drinking, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Allura, Vampire Hunk, Vampire Hunter Keith, Vampire Lance, Vampire hunter Shiro, but its the 1880 so everyone did it( I think), nothing graphic, they talk about blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Keith is a vampire hunter, and the thing he hates more than anything in the world, is vampires.Will this change when he meets one with eyes as blue like the sky?





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Another klance fic! the first klance fic I posted reached around 100 hits, on the first day. I really can't believe it.  
> Anyways, enjoy another klance fic! This one is really long, and I'm pretty proud of it.

Keith hates vampires more then anything. And what do you do when you hate something a lot? You try to get rid of it. So Keith became a vampire hunter.

It’s not an easy job, vampires constantly prey on humans, and being a vampire hunter just puts a bigger target on your back, but Keith made it through every day, and keeps on living, exterminating the pests that ruined so many lives.

Right now, he’s in Romania together with a fellow hunter named Shiro, resting at an inn called the pigeon.

The inn is owned by a young girl named Pidge, she inherited the place from her parents, and often helps out hunters. As long as they have the money.

“Garlic, holy water, bullets, anything else?” Pidge sets the items down in front of them.

“No, that’s everything, thank you,” Shiro hands her the money.

“No problem,” Pidge counts it before putting it away safely. “How about a beer? It’s on the house.“ She sets two foaming pints in front of them, and walks of to other costumers.

“So tomorrow we are going to a nest?” Keith asks Shiro.

“That’s the plan, but I can go alone of you’re too much of a chicken.”

“Come on, I’m pretty sure I killed more vamps than you old man.”

Shiro pats his back, “don’t let it get to your head buddy.”

After a few beers, Keith is pretty drunk, he decides to go outside for a walk.  
Going outside in the darks with vamps about, really isn’t the smartest thing to do. But Keith has done it before, he’ll be fine. He's not so drunk that he can’t do anything anymore. And there are plenty of people out on the streets.

“Idiots,” he mumbles to himself, “none of them are afraid of the vampires, ordinary people should stay inside at night.”

Some of the girls in the town try to flirt with him, but Keith isn’t interested in them. Girls could never really grab his attention, unless they could fight well, or were a vampire.  
The first type he wants to befriend, the second he wants to kill.

And none of the guys in the village are interesting either, all dull looking, only going after the girls.  
Stupid town.

He turns another corner, almost at the outskirt of the town, when someone finally catches his interest.

The boy has a tan skin, with brown hair that is only a few shades darker, he’s dancing with a bunch of other towns people, body moving with grace.

For the first time in his life, Keith wishes he could actually flirt.

The boy spots him, and dances through the crowd.

“Hey, the names lance, want to dance?”

Before Keith can say anything, Lance already drags him into the dancing crowd.

“What’s your name pretty boy?”

“Keith.” He manages to say. He can fearlessly walk through a vamp nest, but this boy has him shaking in fear. Damn his tongue.

“Keith,” Lance repeats, Keith has never heard his own name sound so good, “I like it, it suits you.”

They don’t talk a lot more, they mostly dance. Lance laughs at him whenever he messes something up, but it’s not a cruel laugh, and he always helps him back into the rhythm.  
It’s well past midnight when Keith realises he should probably head back. Going hunting without any sleep is not something he wants to repeat.

“I need to leave,” he says with regret.

Lance pouts, but he nods in understanding. He grabs Keith’s chin, and kisses him.

“Hopefully we meet again.” And Lance is gone.

Keith touches his lips. “I hope so too,” he says into the night. The other towns people don’t acknowledge him.

The rest of the night, Keith dreams about those blue eyes.  
The most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen.

____

“No Hunk, you don’t understand. He was out of this world pretty. Like inhuman pretty.”

“Lance, we're inhuman.”

The vampire looks at his best friend. “What if he is! That would be perfect.”  
“Didn’t you say he kind of looked like a vampire hunter?”

“Well….”

Hunk sighs. “Allura told us to be careful. There are more hunters than ever, you could bring us all in danger by flirting with one.”

Lance groans. “I know, it’s just not fair. I never asked to be turnend into a vampire, I never wanted to drink blood.”

“We were dying, she saved our life.”

Lance groans again.

A couple years ago, Lance and Hunk decided that they wanted to go on a camping trip, they forgot that vampires were a thing, and ended up almost being sucked dry.

A lot of people think that getting bit by a vampire means you become one, but it’s a bit different than that. Getting bit by a vamp only means that they were hungry, and needed some blood. They don’t even need to drink everything. But there are vampires that started sucking people dry.

Luckily Allura and Coran had found them, and scared the vampires away. But Hunk and Lance were left with far less blood than that is healthy.

So Allura did something she never wanted to do, she gave them her blood.  
Because the only way a human can turn into a vampire, is if they drink a vampire’s blood.  
She apologised, and gave them a part in their coven, which only consisted of the four of them now. 

“Lance!”

And there is their vampire princess.

“What’s wrong Allura?” Lance asks her.

“You went to town again, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t hurt any one. If someone got bitten than it wasn’t me.”

“That’s not the problem, I was worried sick. Coran told me that there are vampire hunters in town.”

Lance pales, was Keith actually a hunter?

“I’m still alive, so stop worrying.”

“Lance, I understand that you’re still angry with me, but I truly care about you.”

Now he feels bad. Allura only helped them, Lance just needs to work through his issues. She could have just left them after giving her blood, or drank what was left.

“I’m sorry, next time I will tell you.”

Allura hugs him tightly.

____

“My head feels like it’s about to explode.” Keith says during breakfast.

“I told you not to drink so much.” 

Keith slaps Shiro on the arm. “Are we ready to leave?”

“I think so, did you pack everything?” Shiro wipes his mouth with a napkin.

Keith nods. He’s already done eating. He wants to finish this one quickly, hopefully he’ll see Lance again.

They head out to an old house, it’s big, but abandoned looking. A perfect hide out for vampires.  
Shiro and Keith silently enter it, luckily the door isn't locked.

They can hear voices from somewhere in the room. Keith grips his stake and garlic laced, soaked in holy water dagger a bit tighter.

A white brown blur flashes past Keith, straight into Shiro. It’s a woman, her teeth are showing. Before Keith can help him, someone is on top of him too.

The vampire is hissing at him, not really fighting him, it’s more like he’s keeping him in place.  
Keith can’t go anywhere, his hands are pinned to the ground. He lost his weapons in the struggle and his legs are pinned as well.

Keith looks at the vampire, the first thing he can really see are the blood red eyes. The ones that vamps only show when they are either hungry, mad, or both. But something about these eyes seems familiar.

Keith’s eyes scan the vampires face, and his heart stops when he realises the reason this vampire feels so familiar.

It’s Lance.

Lance seems to notice aswel. “Keith?”

“Lance, let him go.” The white haired girl says.

Lance stands up, Keith would like to as well, but his legs just won’t move. What happend to Shiro? Did she kill him?

The girl crouches in front of him.

“My name is Allura, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Keith,” it’s shiro, thank god, he’s alive, “ I know her, please calm down. I know you hate vampires, but these guys mean no harm.”

“I don’t understand, since when do you know vampires?”

“Not all vampires are bad, Keith, some, like them, only drink a little bit of blood, and they make sure the human they drank from never realises anything.”

“But what about the bodies? They didn’t have a drop of blood left in them.”

“It wasn’t them, please trust me on this Keith.”

Keith looks at Lance, Lance has the same shocked face. His eyes are back to normal, a beautiful blue. Those aren’t the eyes of a killer.

“I trust you.” Keith says after thinking for another moment.

Shiro and Allura’s shoulders sag in relief.

“We aren’t very skilled in creating human food, but I’m sure Coran can make something edible. Please stay for lunch.” Allura leads Shiro through a door, Keith presumes it’s the living room.

“I’m sorry about attacking you,” Lance stretches his hand out to Keith, he takes it, and Lance tugs him up, “we would only try to scare you away.”

“It’s fine,” Keith can’t really say, I only wanted to kill you, now can he.

He can’t really get used to the feeling of being in close proximity with a vampire, and not trying to kill him.

“This way,” Lance says, and he walks the same way as Allura did. Keith follows him.

This will take some getting used too, Keith thinks to himself.

____

Shiro and Keith get introduced to Hunk and Coran soon after. Allura, Shiro and Coran start discussing something, Hunk listens closely and makes a comment here and there. But Keith just can’t keep his mind on the conversation. This is all so different. Being in a room with vampires.

He excuses himself after a while, and decides to take a walk outside. The garden next to the house is actually really well kept.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lance had followed him.

“I’m just not used to not killing vampires,” Lance flinches and Keith mentally kicks himself.

“Look, I know this might be hard to belief, but not all vampires are evil. I used to think the same thing. But being a vampire kind of changes that.”

“All villains think that they are heros in their own mind?” Keith raises and eyebrow at Lance.

“No, not like that. Most of us don’t even want to be vampires, but we were forced too, or it was the only thing that could save our life.”

“What happened with you?”

“Some vampires attacked me and Hunk on a camping trip, Allura scared them away, and turnend us to save our lives.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lance shrugs, “it’s not your fault, but please, start looking at us differently, we might be a bit different than humans, but deep down, most of us are the same.”

“I’ll try, but don’t expect miracles.”

Lance smiles, “thank you.”

“I see that you two are getting along,” Shiro interrupts their conversation, and both boys blush, “that’s a good thing, seen as we will probably spend a lot more time here in the future.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith frowns.

“Allura thinks she knows who are killing the towns people, there is a big old clan here, they go by the name of Galra. She promised to help us with getting rid of them. Unless you would rather go on alone.”

Keith looks at Lance, he sees a hopeful spark in his eyes.

“I think staying here might not be that bad.”

The smile Lance sends him after this, tells him he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> If you want me to write a one-shot, than either write it in the comments, or message me on [my tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/) and I will see what I can do for you ^^.  
> I have an idea where Keith is the vampire and Lance the hunter, is any one interested in that?  
> EDIT  
> I wrote the fic. If you want to read it click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871267)!


End file.
